Kiss it all Better
by lovemyblackcat
Summary: She cried "kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. Its not your fault love, you didn't know. You didn't know." One-shot based on the song kiss it all better by nightcore. WARNING: Character death


A/N: I'm sorry that this is a bit of a sad one-shot, but I guess it suits my mood right now. Its also based of a song called kiss it all better (the one by nightcore) that is at the moment my favourite song, even though it makes me cry every time I listen to it. Sorry that I haven't updated borrowed wings in ages, I've just been a but depresses and had writers block. I'll try and write a new one soon, I promise. So, this is important. READ THIS PART IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: Thus story contains character murder and suicide. I don't agree with either of these things. And neither does this story have a happy ending. But then, neither does life.  
Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. These characters are purely Cassandra Clares. If they were mine, a) I wouldn't be on this website and b) I would treat them much nicer.  
I also don't own the song, which is by an incredible band and everyone should listen to it.

I remember that night so clearly. I had finally worked up the courage to ask her marry me, and she had agreed. We were only 18, but our love was eternal. We would be together now. As we had walked down the street, I had felt her small hand slip into my own. It had been the perfect night so far, and we were both so happy. If only I had known how wrong everything would become.  
We were a few minutes away from our apartment when it happened. We were taking a shortcut through an alley when a man sprang from a doorway.  
He was holding something in his hand, and or was only until after I heard the shot ring out that I realised it was a gun.  
I heard Clary gasp, and she slumped against me. The smoking gun fell to the ground, and the coward turned around and ran.  
I was holding Clary in my arms. She had been shot in the chest, and all I could do was watch as the love of my life, the whole reason for my existence, bled to death in my arms.  
But she was saying something. I had to lean closer, as her voice was barely a whisper.  
"Jace." She croaked. "don't cry"  
A pale and shaking hand reached towards my cheek, and brushed away tears I had nota realised had fallen. She began to speak again. "I'm not ready to go Jace. Kiss it all better for me, I'm not ready yet."  
I was shaking by then. My Clary was about to die in my arms and I was doing nothing to stop it. This was all my fault.  
"Its not you fault, love" she said. "You couldn't have known he was there." Clary was always so perceptive, and could always tell what I was thinking.  
I held her hands tightly. Those small, fragile hands that had made so many works of art. Those hands that were steadily growing colder.  
Clary sighed as the final breath left her body. I held her lifeless form close to my chest. "Everything will be alright." I said, and kissed her head.  
I noticed the gun lying on the pavement, and I felt my rage growing inside of me. "Farewell my sweet Clary." I said, as I picked up the gun. "I'll avenge you tonight, I promise."  
And with that, I had run off, Clary's blood covering my shirt.  
I had found him, of course. I didn't stop until I did. And then I shot him. Just like he had shot Clary.

And now here I was, sitting behind prison bars, 25 years old and without a reason to live. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. Clary was gone. All I had now was a memory. I had killed that man, but I had not been able to bring her back. The only thing that had kept me going for all these years was the memory of her, and now that too had begun to fade, driven away by the plain walls of the prison cell.

Stay with me Clary. I thought. Stay with me until I fall asleep. Until I fall asleep this one last time. I stood up and walked over to my tray of food. The knife on there was not particularly sharp, but it should dk the job.  
"I'm coming Clary." I said. "I'm finally coming." I said. And with that, I plunged the knife into my heart, and went to join the girl who had been taken away from me so many years ago.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave a review, because I'm not feeling too good about myself at the moment and I'm thinking about stopping being on this account... Thankyou for anyone who is reading this.  
lovemyblackcat


End file.
